All of us
by Pebblez08
Summary: A/U Otalia story
1. Chapter 1

**All of Us**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: This is an A/U where Olivia and Natalia have been together for a very long time and they have raised Ava and Rafe together. Olivia is now pregnant with Emma. Ava is 15 and Rafe is 12.

_Natalia_

"Talia, are you awake?" I hear and I look at the clock.

"It's 3:30 in the morning. Honey, the world isn't awake." I say.

"We're hungry." I turn over and look up at Olivia sitting up on the headboard.

It was like this when she was pregnant with Ava, too. It is quite inconvenient because I would like to be sleep right now. Ugh, why could she be like me when I was pregnant with Rafe and just go downstairs and eat the ice cream with your head in the freezer. She would always catch me, and tell me that it isn't healthy. Why do we switch roles when one of us is pregnant.

"What would you like to eat, babe?" I ask, getting up and putting on my robe.

"Um, McDonald's nuggets and fries and a Whopper with cheese and....."

"Wait that's Burger King." I say and she nods and continues. "I also want a smoothie."

"A smoothie from where?" I ask.

"From here, I want you to make it." she say. I look at her as if she lost her mind. "Olivia, I can't make a smoothie right now, I will wake the kids up." I tell her.

"But, I really want a banana and strawberry and kiwi smoothie." she say and I look disgusted and she pouts and I roll my eyes and scoff, "Alright, I will think of something." She smiles and say, "Thank you, baby. I love you."

I mumble 'Yeah Yeah, I'm sure.' I hear her laugh as I walk into the bathroom to change.

**AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU**

I walk into the house with fast food bags and fruit bags in my hand. I throw all the bags onto the table. Suddenly, ice cream seems like the healthiest thing ever. I pull everything out of the bags and I grab the blender from the cabinet, wondering how I'm suppose to make a smoothie without waking up my children, at 4:30 in the morning.

I unwrap the burger and put it on a plate, alone with the fries and nuggets. Ava walks in as I walk away to grab a knife for the burger.

"Mama, What are you doing?" she ask. I turn towards her startled and I see her rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie did I wake you?" I ask her as I cut the burger.

"No, I went to use the bathroom and I seen the light on. What are you doing? What's all this?" she asks.

"Your mom, she wanted all of this. You should go back to sleep, you have to get up in a few."

"I could help." Ava offers.

"No, go back to bed. Come on. Help me bring this stuff to your mom. She can't have a smoothie right now. Hopefully, she forgets about it."

"But, Mama that's the only healthy thing she wants." Ava say to me.

"Yeah, I know but we can let her have it just this once, okay." I say as we walk upstairs.

"Can I sleep with you guys until its time to get up?" Ava asks.

I love this about her; it doesn't matter how old she is, she still wants to sleep in our bed with us. Rafe stopped when he was 10.

"Yes, of course. Come on." I say opening the door.

Only to find Olivia cradling my pillow, asleep.

"Looks like Mommy's asleep." Ava whispers.

"Looks that away, huh." I say.

I could have still been asleep, and it could have been me she was cuddling to. But, no she want to have a craving.

"Should we eat her food?" Ava ask smiling.

I look down at her and say, "Well, not if you don't want an Angry Mommy."

Ava looks as if she is contemplating it.

"No, lets just go to bed." Ava say and gets into bed careful not to wake Olivia. I put the plate on the desk. Keeping the sweats I have on and just take off my jacket, I get into bed and Ava looks at me.

"Mama, will you sing to me?" Ava asks. I smile and silently sing to her as she falls asleep. Once she is asleep, I smile at her.

"Talia?" Olivia asks.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I say, but she turns over seeing Ava and she shoots me a questioning look.

"She heard me downstairs." I answer.

"Oh, did you get my food." she asks.

I smile and roll my eyes, "Yes it is on the desk, but go back to sleep." I tell her.

She smiles and close her eyes.

Once I start to dose off, I fill the bed rise up and I hear little foot steps and I know it is Olivia. So, I rise up and look over at her, seeing her sit on the lounge chair eating. Its my turn to catch her. Her back is facing me. I quietly get up and walk over to her.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep." I say as she jumps. I swing my leg around her and I sit behind her. She leans into me and say, "We were hungry."

I kiss her neck and say, "That's okay, go ahead eat." She continues to eat as I hold her rubbing her belly, so they baby won't feel left out.

"Natalia?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's my smoothie?" Olivia asks in between bites and I laugh.

**AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU**

**End of Chapter**

**TBC??**

A/N: This is just something I thought of. And, dealing with writers block I thought I should write it out. Should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

**All of Us**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Thanks for the support on this story. I apologize for not posting when I promise, I was quite busy.

_Natalia_

I stayed up once Olivia went back to bed. I went downstairs to make breakfast. About a hour later I am finishing up and Rafe walks into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Ma" "Good Morning, Rafe"

He sits in his self-proclaimed chair at the head of the table, because he think he's man of the house. Which in a way he is.

"Ma, what are we having for breakfast?" he asks me.

"French Toast, can you set the table for me?" I ask and he obeys.

I finish up the breakfast as Ava enters the kitchen. "Good Morning Mama and Little Brother."

We answer back with "Morning" "Good Morning, Sweetie."

Ava being the little helper she is automatically gets three glasses and pour; Orange juice for Olivia, Milk for Rafe and Apple juice for herself. I already had my coffee.

"Ava, was your mommy up when you came downstairs?" I ask as I serve breakfast.

"Yes, she was mumbling something about a pig, a whale and a cow. I have no idea what she was talking about." Ava say.

Oh Man, she is feeling insecure about her body again. If only she can she herself the way I see her. I think she is the most sexiest person I've ever seen.

"OOH! Are we getting those animals? I would like that, but just a dog is fine." Rafe say, he's been hinting at getting a dog for a year now.

"No we are not getting those animals and we are still thinking about the dog thing." I say. "Olivia, Breakfast!" I yell before he can continue with this conversation.

"I'm here, I'm here." She says walking behind me and kisses my neck, hugging me. I turn in her arms and kiss her good morning.

I hear the kids making gag sounds behind me and I laugh and Olivia say,

"Good morning" I smile and say "Good Morning, Babies." rubbing her belly.

"Mommy, isn't a baby. She's a grown-up." Rafe say.

"Yeah well, she's my baby. Just like you and your sister and the baby in mommy's belly are all my babies." I tell him and Olivia sit in her chair and say, "Good morning, Honey Bear and Pooh Bear." Ava being Honey Bear and Rafe being Pooh Bear. They both say their good mornings back and I take my seat and say grace.

As we eat, we hold conversations about school, work and the baby. Then the bus blows for the kids.

"Go grab your book bags." Olivia tells them and they scurry along to retrieve them.

"We have to get going in about a hour too." I tell her and she nods as the kids come back and I put Ava's jacket on and Olivia puts Rafe's jacket on him.

"Don't forget, that you guys are coming to pick us up from school today." Ava reminds us.

"And we get to go to the park and get ice cream." Rafe reminds us. "And we will find out if we have a little brother or little sister. I hope its a little sister." Ava says. "No, brother." Rafe say.

"Sister"

"Brother"

"Sister"

"Brother"

"School" Olivia yells.

"Bus" I yell

"Good" Olivia yells

"Bye" I yell.

As they both leave groaning, we laugh.

**AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU**

I clean up the kitchen as Olivia sits in the living room checking e-mail. Once I finish, I join her in the living room.

"Hey honey, I told you I could have helped you." Olivia say.

"I didn't want you to, it was only a little anyways." I say. "So, this morning Ava heard you talking about animals." I bring up the subject lightly because, I don't want her crying.

"Oh, that was nothing." she say. I stare at her for a second, "Really, because you know that you can tell me anything. Right?" I say.

"Yes, I know. It was just me feeling a little bloated. Don't worry." she say.

"But I do, I can't help it." I say and she looks up at me and smile.

I take the laptop off of her lap and I pull her up with me.

"You know that I love you?" I say pulling her into a hug.

"Do you?" She asks sounding almost unsure.

"What? You know I do." I say.

"I know, I'm just feeling a little insecure these days." She reply.

I pull away from our embrace and I start unbuttoning her blouse. "What are you doing?" She asks, however I ignore her. Once the blouse is unbutton I pull off and it lands on the floor. I kneel down kissing her engorged belly and I pull her pants down. Kissing her thighs, I hear her moan. "Natalia, uhhh we ahhh we have an appointment." She say and I stand to my feet and I pull her into a passionate kiss. I part from her and say "It will have to wait, while I show you just how much I love you."

I unclasp her bra and kiss her leading her to the couch. I pull her bra off throwing it on the floor with her other discarded clothes. I pull away for a second and I look down and see desire in her once emerald green eyes, that are now a darker shade of green. "You are so beautiful, Olivia." I say before I start to attack her neck and she moans before she can respond. I kiss down her body giving her belly special attention again. Once at my destination I pull her panties off and I go back up to her and kiss her passionately again. I grasp her right breast, giving her nipple a slight pinch. I suck on her neck and collarbone. Once eye to eye with her breast, I continue to torture her right breast but her left breast I lay butterfly kisses on her breast around her nipple never touching it. I blow down on it. "Nat... pl.... please" Olivia moans or groan I'm not quite sure. I lick at her nipple and blow on it again and she arch her back, pushing her breast to my mouth. I graze her nipple with my bottom lip before I stop torturing her. I suck hard on her nipple pulling away it comes with me a tad. I kiss down her body, kissing her belly more than necessary. Once I finish with her belly, I move in between her legs finding a comfortable spot I run my thumb down her sex. Feeling how wet she was for me I moan out loud. "Damn, Liv you are dripping wet for me baby." She arched her back in response and I took that as a hurry up, so I attack her bundle of nerves. She starts pushing her hips towards my mouth. As I was sucking, kissing, and nibbling Olivia's bundle of nerves, I heard her moan out "more" So I slip two fingers inside her, receiving a piercing gasp then scream "Yes" Quickly finding my favorite spot of 18 years. Her G-Spot. Her hips start a faster pace and I quickly catch up. Moving in and out her hearing suction sounds because of her wetness and our speed. I detach myself from her bundle of nerves and I reclaim her lips. She moan tasting herself on my lips. I feel her wall tighten around my fingers, so I move towards her ear and I tell her,

"Cum for me, Babe." as I nibble on the bottom of her ear.

"Ah..... I... I'm gonn.... NATALIA!" she scream riding out her orgasm. I pull my finger out and she groan, not done riding out her orgasm. Before she can complain, I make my way back down in between her legs and she gasp as my mouth hit her clit. I suck, kiss, and nibble uncontrollably and she screams out "FUCKKKKKK" as she cums and I lick up all her juices.

Once she comes down from her blissful high she say,

"Where did that come from?"

I kiss her and shrug, "I don't know, I just wanted to taste you. Come on, we have an appointment to get to and you need to shower." I laugh, "And, I need to brush my teeth."

"Why?" she asks as I stand, helping her up to her feet.

"Because, I don't think the technician want to smell your juices on my breath." I tell her, and she laugh.

**AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU**

I am holding Olivia's hand as the technician asks,

"Would you like to know the sex?"

We both nod as she looks and smile at us and say,

"Congratulations, it's a girl.

**AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU/AAU**

**End of the Chapter**

A/N: Please tell me how you like the sex scene because, I'm not sure if my sex scenes are that good. So please tell me what you think about it. And I am working on 'Meet My Fiancee' it should have a new chapter soon.


End file.
